


Better Version of Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, I Tried, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What about you? You've got a good scar on your arm." Stan said as he pushed himself to sit up."When I was seven, I tried to pull a plate out from the second shelve and ended up pulling a glass one down as well, that shattered and cut me pretty deeply."





	Better Version of Intimacy

The summer of 1992 was a hot one. Which was surprising for Maine, but nobody really noticed it. The losers spent all of their time at the quarry like they did every summer before. But today, Stan and Bill decided they were going to skip out. Well, they didn't decide, rather they both slept late. They had both stayed up late the night before. But laying together on Bill's bed while sunlight streamed in through the windows was the best way they thought to spend the day.

Bill was woken up by Stan tracing his hands across his arms and shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Stan, whose face was lit by the sunlight. He leaned over and kissed his boy.   
"Do you want to go today?" Stan had asked him, his voice heavy with sleep, to which Bill responded with a slight shake of his head, "Okay, what do you want to do today?" Bill shrugged, causing Stan to groan. Bill chuckled at him and brushed his hair out of his face.  
"That scar on your forehead, where did that come from?" Bill asked the boy while running his finger over it.  
"I don't know actually. I know that the brown spot above it is a birthmark, though. What about you? You've got a good scar on your arm." Stan said as he pushed himself to sit up.  
"When I was seven, I tried to pull a plate out from the second shelve and ended up pulling a glass one down as well, that shattered and cut me pretty deeply."  
"You didn't think to ask for help?"  
"My parents were busy with Georgie."  
"Did they only care when they heard the glass shatter."  
"No, I had to go get them and show them the cut."  
"That sounds fun. Also, since when did you have freckles?"  
"I dunno, they've been there for a bit. What's up with you? You seem off today."  
"Nothing, I'm just tired."  
"Bullshit, Stan."  
"Have you ever felt useless? Like you're this book that has a beautiful cover, but torn and stained pages? I don't know. It doesn't matter though. I want to hear about you, about the scar you have on your eyebrow. Tell me everything, I want to hear it." Stan flashed him a smile. Bill looked at him with sad eyes, he didn't get how his boyfriend was able to transition to another topic so quickly.  
"The scar on my eyebrow is a cut. I hit my head on a table in 5th grade." Stan began to laugh at him, "What's so funny?"  
"You are one of the clumsiest people that I know."  
"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt  
Them exploring each others' bodies, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others' scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them.  
prompt by eliasz


End file.
